catalysts_and_roguesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vy'thanis Felbane
"'''''Cats. Cats are nice."''' http://felbane.tumblr.com History When he's not chasing bits of magic down the street or carrying armloads of books around or gawking openly at the spires of Silvermoon, he's been known to live in a small studio flat on the second floor of a low-rent apartment building on the northern side of the city with another elf who plays guitar on street corners. Asking around will reveal that 'back in Outland' is a common phrase out of his mouth and folks who see him frequently suspect he's a returned Sunfury or Scryer. Asking him directly will get a laugh and some sort of comment about dragons. He tends to stare at warlocks with an inhumanly cold, contemplative stare accompanied by a licking of his lips. It's the same sort of contemplative expression lions reserve for particularly fat gazelles. Known warlocks sometimes admit it's a bit unnerving. ''(Early in the Game, he wore robes and moved with apparent aid of a cane. After retrieving his weapon from the Beacon, he disappeared for nearly three weeks and returned a day or two after the invitation of the Fool's King to come to Court. On his return, he wore slacks and has not been seen with a cane since. He often prefers to stand when given the choice.) Appearance and Personality Tall and sturdy, Vyth is built like a man who should be swinging swords not slinging spells. His apparent novice casting skills make it clear he hasn't been at this mage gig for long. Half the time he's putting out fires on his robes, and the other half the time he's chasing errant wisps of arcane energy floating untended through the streets. Walking softly isn't one of his skills either; he stomps like a Tauren in a crystal shop. He's got a ready, charming smile and a soft tenor voice. His dark hair has a faint blue sheen to it, less like a raven's wing and more like the iridescence on an oil slick. Heavy scars band both wrists but he makes no effort to conceal them. With a friendly demeanor and a childlike excitement about the world, he's often called either adorable or annoying if you ask around. (In context of the Game, he has grown increasingly sarcastic and bitter as the experience drags on. It's probably due to the paranoia and the condescension of entities and players - if his own statements are to be believed.) Those who get quite personal and friendly may discover he smells like incense smoke and citrus fruit. Skills Mage of indeterminate skill - displays great talent in nethermancy and pyromancy, but is more likely to create a massive fireball when trying to simply light a candle. Accomplished note-taker. Quite a good note-reader too. While rarely displayed, he has the armed combat skills of an intermediate to experienced soldier, but is easily overwhelmed with more than 2-3 enemies. He's usually wearing a vest of thin leather with mithril plates sewn on beneath his shirts as armor for the important torso bits.